


Train Tracks

by MentalOrientall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Metaphors, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalOrientall/pseuds/MentalOrientall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Is it possible to fall in love with someone you do not know?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is it possible we’re following the same train track without us realising?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is it possible we are connected because without realising our hands are intertwined-together?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We follow these train tracks hoping it will lead us somewhere.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We follow these train tracks hoping it will lead us home.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I follow these train tracks hoping it will lead me to you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And the reminiscing begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me, if it isn't good :( I tried HAHA  
> This is just the prologue, chapter 1 coming soon! :D KUDOS <3 x

_Is it possible to fall in love with someone you do not know?_

_Is it possible we’re following the same train track without us realising?_

_Is it possible we are connected because without realising our hands are intertwined-together?_

_We follow these train tracks hoping it will lead us somewhere._

_We follow these train tracks hoping it will lead us home._

_I follow these train tracks hoping it will lead me to you._

 -------

 

Life always seemed boring to me. Doing the same thing over and over again. Like a never-ending cycle.

Wake up, ring mum, eat breakfast, have a wash, get dressed, walk out of the door, head to the train station- and board the train, allowing myself to be taken along the train tracks to where I was suppose to be.

I always believed, and still do, that life was like a train riding on the train tracks. Allowing us to be taken along the train tracks to where our fate or destiny decides. And sometimes even where our heart decides.

However, on the day we disappear I believe that instead of going up to that place in the sky, we reach the end of those tracks to a place we can actually call home.

Therefore, I just kept going letting the train take me away along those train tracks, ignoring my pathetic feeling towards everything and allowing myself to be taken along these train tracks to, eventually, my paradise.

 

_Find me_

It was always like that until I met _him._ The one who helped me to find the way when I was lost.

 

_Find me_

 

After thinking about it, though we seemed different on the inside and out, we were actually quite similar in so many ways.

Because without realising we followed the same train track.

We both wanted to break out of the train tracks and make our own path. We didn’t want to follow destiny we wanted to make our own. We didn’t want to follow these train tracks anymore; waiting for that crossroads where we have only one choice. We both were greedy, we both wanted to have many choices; never-ending choices.

 

But in the end, we realised these train tracks led us to each other.

 

Right now as I ride my normal train to work I find myself looking at the spot he always once stood. In his various clothes, with his unique style and I realise how much I really envied him. How I envied his courage to stand out from the crowd. After thinking about it, this made me realise, how much I still miss him.

 

He now is waiting for me to find him. He now has reached the end of those train tracks. He now has found his paradise.

 

And now as I look forward, I know I have a long way ahead of me until I reach him but…

 

_Find me_

 

I know I will reach him.

 

_Find me_

I know I will be able to make it there.

 

_Find me_

 

I know I will find him… someday.

 

And until then, I felt as though I should write this story as a memory and a thank you to him.

 

  ** _I’ll find you._ **

 

 So that his life…his words…will be remembered forever.

**Train Tracks**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Is it possible to fall in love with someone you do not know?_   
>  _Is it possible we’re following the same train track without us realising?_   
>  _Is it possible we are connected because without realising our hands are intertwined-together?_   
>  _We follow these train tracks hoping it will lead us somewhere._   
>  _We follow these train tracks hoping it will lead us home._   
>  _I follow these train tracks hoping it will lead me to you._
> 
> And he appears in his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Chapter 1 ;D  
> Hope you enjoy :D  
> Forgive me, I am trying HAHA  
> KUDOS <3

Chapter 1

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock_

That was all I could hear through the silence of my bedroom, as I lay in my bed waiting…

 

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock_

Time ticking away. My life ticking away.

 

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock_

Just waiting, waiting for the ticking to stop.

 

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock_

Hoping it would all just stop.

 

_Wake up…_

Opening my eyes, the morning sun’s rays painted shadows on my bedroom wall. The sound of birds crying their lungs out echoed out through the world. My room slowly being embraced by a light…a light where I had no place in.

Closing my eyes, I listened to my slow, shallow breaths…the sound of a fatigue and disappointed man.

All I saw was darkness, familiar darkness. I felt like I belonged there, away from everything. I remember I was becoming weary at that point. Everything was becoming too much for me and I just wanted to give up. Everything was boring; nothing was there.

 

_Opening my eyes I found myself, yet again looking forward; along those train tracks ahead of me. A blinding light visible at the end. I had been following the very same train track for as long as I could remember. And no matter how far I went, how much I tried I seemed to be heading nowhere. I was nowhere near the end._

-Ring-

 

I looked to my side and glared at my telephone blaring annoyingly in my ear. I knew it was my mum…spot on time. She rang every morning, because that was the best time to catch me. Sometimes, I felt like she phoned to see if I still existed. Phoning to see how my life was doing. Phoning to see if her little boy was there…

Later on she admitted to me that she always rang me to make sure I hadn’t dropped dead somewhere or got stabbed. She always worried that I wasn’t taking care of myself properly…and she had this warped image of London.

 

 Lazily my hand reached out to my bedside table and accidentally I knocked my phone off hearing it land with a thud.

 

“God it’s too early in the morning for this…”

 

I slowly picked up the phone and answered, “This is Harry…”

As odd as it sounds, my real name is Harold, but no one ever called me Harry when I was younger. Harry didn’t exist. He never did. He only came into the world when…

 

“ _Haz?_ How are you? Are you eating well? Last time I saw you, you were all skin and bones! Ever since you moved out you have grown thinner and thinner, I’m worried about you _Haz…_ ”

**_Haz?_ **

_…Haz_ went away, along with my childhood. That little boy was locked away; trapped on the other side of the door. The door to my heart. As _Haz_ disappeared, Harry appeared. _Haz_ wasn’t here anymore.

 

“Are you there _Haz_?”

Her voice brought back images…images that didn’t seem familiar anymore. I saw a little boy staring out into the sea, laughing full of blithe. The sky was on fire. A burning gold; a glowing amber.

_‘I’m fine, don’t worry…’_

Even though I knew this, somehow I still responded to that little boy’s name. I felt as though I was pretending to be someone I wasn’t. It sickened me inside. Listening to her worry about ‘me’, I felt helpless. Helpless at that fact that I couldn’t be the boy she worried about. The boy she raised and loved as any good mother would.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay Haz?”

I raised my eyebrow wondering why she was persisting.

“Of course Mum, I haven’t lost a leg and still have my luscious locks.”

I heard a soft laugh, which made me break a small smile.

“Okay, if you say so… take care _Haz_ , please?”

…

 **** _‘Okay…Mum.’_

The sound of silence suddenly appeared ringing in my ear. That eerie silence. That’s when I felt most alone, when I heard that ringing.

“I best get up...”

Yawning, I got out of my bed and began to start my usual routine. My usual, boring routine. With no thoughts about what life would be like…without train tracks.

 

Walking out of the door I looked ahead and saw that same sky, that boy laughed at. That burning sky; bleeding gold. It made everything it touched glow…set afire. It frightened me.

Seeing him laughing at that fierce sky I thought of him as someone brave…, someone selfish…, or maybe someone incredibly stupid. When I remember this boy, I find myself imagining myself, looking at the world beyond the train tracks. And I couldn't help but stare at those small villages I passed by. My hand pressed against the window; yearning to be there where I could hear _Haz_ laughing. That carefree laughter that echoed out the story of my childhood. But I couldn’t go back, I knew I couldn’t. Time moves on, and you can’t rewind anything.

 It was painful, but it’s the truth.

Wanting to escape those feelings and memories I hurried onwards towards the train station to get away as fast as I could…not want to face that little boy much longer. Running away, like I always did. I was a coward, a lowly coward. It sickened me inside. I despised myself for it.

 

The station was hectic, and I struggled to make my way through the crowds of people. I pushed through, to try and reach the stairs that lead to the tube. But people are ignorant and don’t take notice of you to move out the way. It was frustrating.

I eventually reached the platform, and leaned on the wall waiting for the tube to make an appearance.

Rush hour in London was always the worst time of day. People come out in mobs, barge into you and make everything feel closer than it should. I felt claustrophobic.

 

I didn’t have to wait long, as at jet speed the tube appeared creating a gust of wind whilst it pressed on the brakes. Boarding the tube, I felt my heart race for some strange reason. My body felt heavier and I felt a prickly sensation, tingling in my bones. Shaking my head I hurried inside and stood leaning against the wall. Sighing I closed my eyes and was engulfed once again in darkness.

_‘Why did I forget my headphones?’_ I thought to myself, hearing the loud conversations occurring all around me. Sometimes, I wished my course was in the afternoon, just so I could bypass all that hassle. Back then, I hated loud noises don’t ask me why, because I don’t know.

My mum said to me I was always like that. At Primary/Secondary School, instead of playing on the playground, the librarian let me hang low there to read and keep to myself. I’m a bit better now, can deal with it, but I still quite like my quiet space.

 

**“NEXT STOP, ANGEL!”**

 

Opening my eyes I found myself lazily, leant against the wall; surrounded by an empty tube; well I thought it was empty.

Sitting, down on the nearest empty seat, I sighed. I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling.

 

“Boring…” I mumbled, my eyes tracing the lines on the wall. The lines reminded me of the paths; the train tracks which we all are following. They all crossed each other; all having paths which crossed giving us a choice; for once a choice. And I wondered, whether my train would ever stop at a cross road, and let me have the chance to choose where to go. Where I feel my heart is leading me; telling me to go.

_‘Can we ever escape these train tracks…and create our own destiny?’_

 

Crossing my eyebrows, I tilted my head down and faced forward to the seemingly empty train.

 

**_‘…Maybe…’_ **

 

Time stopped and everything went silent.

 

I saw a man or a boy, I couldn’t tell his age, who somehow emitted a pure aura. He wore strange clothes. A massive trench coat; a t-shirt too big for him, with a black and white picture of sunflowers imprinted onto it, he wore like a dress; with baggy skinny jeans and toms. His hair was a soft brown; like a caramel colour and long enough to cover the top of his ears.

I raised my eyebrow at him, at first thinking how stupid he looked, but then somehow…I felt envy towards him. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to blend in.

 

**“Angel.”**

 

He looked up and placed his headphones on his ears and then walked out onto the platform. My eyes following after him; I felt different. I couldn’t explain it. My body felt on fire.

 

**“Next stop; King Cross St Pancras.”**

 

The train doors began to close and I unconsciously whispered; “Who are you?”

The stranger stopped and turned around; he looked at me.

His big, sharp blue gazing into my green murk.

 

****

**_Our train tracks crossed, but carried on riding forwards, away from each other._ **

 

 

Watching the doors closed; I was left alone my eyes not leaving him. I saw him smile for a second or two and he soon turned his back to me, walking away.

His smile made me feel, I don’t know, desperate? Is that the right word? I just felt all self-control disappear and I ran towards the doors my hands pressed against them; wanting this stupid tube to stop. But sadly, it again sped up and I was left…standing there…my hand pressed against this door…alone.

His blue eyes, I felt them digging into my skin. Digging further and further, until I had nothing left to show. They made me feel, vulnerable. I couldn’t get him out.

 

**“King’s Cross St Pancras.”**

 

Leaving the tube; my eyes darted behind me at that place he once stood and I wondered, _what the hell just happened?_

 

The events of what happened turn into nothing more than a blur and I made my way to university. I can’t remember too much of my walk to the university campus, but I do remember the weather was a cool grey, drastic change from earlier on. I had my parker jacket on and dug my face into the collar. I wasn’t a big fan of cool windy days. I preferred calm winter mornings; you know the ones where you can see the steam coming from your breath? I preferred them to any summer day. I loved winter.

 

“HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!”

I flinched at the rather loud, squeaky noise.

 “Niall...” I moaned; rubbing my temples.

Niall watched me with an annoying dumb expression.

“Oh right... too loud?”

I sighed and began walking towards the university entrance.

 

“Did you do your English literature presentation?”

Niall shook his head “Ahh… no.”

I sighed and whispered; “Figures…”

“But, guess what! Hannah’s 14 weeks pregaz now!”

Niall began to look excited and jumped up and down. I looked at him surprised and smiled.

“You ready?”

He looked up at me and nodded.

“Yeah, after we graduate this year, my dad’s gonna get me a job at his garage so I’ll be able to provide for our son and also we’re planning on naming him Cloud.”

“Him…and after a final fantasy character?” I questioned.

“Well… number one, Cloud is AMAZING, and our child is gonna be AMAZING…number two…I don’t actually know the gender but hopefully it’ll be a boy!”

 

I laughed and carried on walking away. Niall suddenly went quiet and suspiciously stood there. I turned around and looked at him confused.

“Anything wrong?”

“It’s been a year…hasn’t it?” 

_A year?_

_“ **Haz?”**_

 

“…oh yeah…”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN OH YEAH!?”

“…I dunno…I just forgot about it.”

“…typical…”

 

I forgot to mention, my father had passed away that previous year. It didn’t really affect me, because I didn’t really know him all that well. He walked out on my mum and me, when I was six, leaving me and my mum alone.

My mum was devastated and I had to pick up the pieces.

_“Hey Haz…it’s going to be alright…isn’t it?”_

_“…Yeah Mum…it’ll be okay…”_

 

Entering the university I sighed and looked round. Full of narcissistic people, accepting their fate, accepting the way their life has to go. It was boring. No one was really exciting in my eyes, as horrible as that sounds. I’m not saying _I hated everyone,_ because I didn’t. I had Niall, one of my close friends and he was great. He was interesting.

But I couldn’t find anyone that excited me. That made me want to push the boundaries and go for it.

 

“Right, what have we got next?”

Niall stared at me intensely for a few seconds. I felt my body tense; wondering why the hell he was looking at me like that.

“Well…”

_He’s beginning to freak me out now._

 

He shrugged.

I sighed.

 

“Well ‘Harry’ you have a Shakespeare lecture today with, John.”

I turned and saw Taylor in the distance with Hannah. You could finally start to see the bump forming in her stomach.

Niall’s eyes widened and he rushed towards Hannah in a crazy frantic. 

“Hannah! I told you to stay in bed! We can’t let our Cloudy kins get tired now can we?” Niall cooed bending over; pulling faces at Hannah’s stomach. Hannah glared at her deranged boyfriend and smacked him on the head.

“OI! WHO SAID WE’RE GONNA CALL OUR BABY, **CLOUD!?** ”

Niall jumped back in horror and hid behind me.

“She’s gone mad!” Niall whimpered.

“AND I HAVE UNI AS WELL! I DO NEED TO STUDY! IT ISN’T 1807 IS IT!?”

I looked at Hannah’s furious face and at his frightened face and couldn’t help but start laughing.

Hannah looked at me and blushed. She coughed and gained back her posture.

“Anyway, Niall…you forgot your lunch…Oh and I made you some as well Harry.” Hannah smiled, handing me and Niall two lunch boxes.

I smiled, “Thanks”

 I remember it being a little awkward that Hannah made me lunch…well she was my ex-girlfriend after all. But I guess, she still cared about me and knew how to look after me still, even though we had broken up two years before that day. I wonder how Niall felt about it.

 

“Erm…Harry?” A soft voice spoke up.

I looked down and noticed Taylor blushing; twiddling her thumbs, “I was just wondering if you were free tonight? Maybe you’d wanna go for something to eat?”

“…Ah sorry Taylor…I have work tonight…”

“It doesn’t matter…” She smiled, I could tell she was a tad disappointed but I couldn’t really do much about it.

Taylor was beautiful, smart and nice to be around so of course I would find her quite attractive. You could say she was my love interest. And thankfully, Taylor wasn’t the jealous type and was good friends with Hannah.

 

However, even with all those perks, to be honest, was that enough?

 

I looked at the time and noticed the lecture was about to start. I nudged the sulking Niall and pointed towards the clock.

“AH SHIT!”

He sneaked a peck from Hannah and began running towards the elevator.

 “I’ll see you guys later.” I smiled; and followed him.

Entering the elevator I quickly pressed the button and sighed.

“That was scary…” I mumbled. Niall looked up at me and the faced forward again; pouting.

“Tell me about it; Hannah’s has gone all touchy about our Cloudy in her tummy.” I looked at him and raised my eye brow. Sensing I was looking at him; he looked up and carried on pouting.

“What?” He whined.

I shook my head and looked forward again.

 

_How much longer do I have to keep walking these train tracks?_

**_‘Who knows?’_ **

 

I snapped out of my daze and looked around to see who said that. My gaze ended up on Niall but he was too busy sulking. Facing the ground again, I felt baffled, but suddenly I remembered… _him._ That guy with astonishing blue eyes. My heart began to pound faster, my mouth went dry, my stomach felt heavy.

 

“Harry?”

 

I looked up and realised Niall was watching me concerned. I looked at him, licked my dry lips and then smiled.

“Stomach ache.”

He didn’t seem convinced but nodded and faced forward.

“So…what ya gonna do about Taylor? Don’t tell Hannah I’m saying this but she’s stunning!”

“I dunno yet…might take her out to see a movie…”

“You best, cus I dunno how much longer she’s gonna wait.”

“Yeah…”

 

I can’t remember much of what happened the rest of the day, except how Niall got into a bit of shit with John. Also, I was getting frustrated about how I kept thinking of that caramel haired shorty. However I do remember walking towards the internet café, it was my shift there and to be honest it wasn’t a bad job. I was able to do my work set from my university and earn money.

 

 “Harry…what ya doing?”

I looked up and saw the face of Zayn, grinning annoyingly like he always does when talking to me. Zayn, also worked at the internet café, our boss obviously hired him because of his looks. Another reason being he knew how to treat the ladies…at times. Well, it was called, **_‘Beautiful Connection’,_** My boss must have hired me for that reason as well…or maybe because I was good at keeping quiet unless I was needed.

 

“Helloooo…Harry?”

“I’m working on a piece of literature…”

“…Harry…I dunno why you just sit there and type non-stop…c’mon most of the customers in here are girls…and as hard as it is for me to say this…they’re mainly in here to look at you.”

I looked up and noticed a few glances from the edges of a few monitors and after noticing I spotted them they quickly hid behind their monitors again. I sighed and shook my head.

“Well Zayn…why don’t you talk to them and try to ‘woo’ them.”

“Try as I might, it doesn’t seem to work…I know I’m good looking and all…even more good looking than you, but somehow they seem to dig ya more.” He sighed and rested his head on his palm.  “You have that, ‘rugged, poor artsy uni student, can’t touch this’ vibe.”

I again shook my head and carried on facing the screen.

“Sooo…what is this piece called?”

“I don’t know yet….”

“Ehh…well…what d’ya think you should call it?”

 

**_Tracks…_ **

 

“…I was thinking…maybe Crossroads.”

“Crossroads? Why call it that?”

 I shrugged, obviously because I couldn’t really be bothered to talk to him anymore and carried on writing.

“Hmph…you’re so cold Harry.”

“My apologies.”

I heard him sigh again and walk away greeting the girls in his usual manner.

 

_I hate being here…_

Not much happened afterwards. Zayn eventually ‘wooed’ some girls and even left with a few of their numbers and tips. But yet again, I was left with the task of closing up the café.

_01:00am…not bad…_

Thankfully the café wasn’t too far from my flat, only a few minutes away so I didn’t have far to walk. I remember, once the café was all locked up, I was walking down a path which was the easiest and safest way to my flat and it always led to a hill. And every time I would pass the very same homeless man down the alleyway. It made me think, life wasn’t fair.

If God actually existed would he let some people end up like this? Everyone needlessly suffers, and for what reason? Because they’re bad people? What makes a person bad? Because they killed someone? Good people also kill…but although they say it is for a good cause, didn’t God…Buddha and whatever else is out there, say that killing is wrong?

 

Humans…are a fucked up species, who twist original beliefs for their own benefit.

 

Entering my flat, I sighed and threw my keys onto the table next to the door.  It was dark and lonesome; as usual. I pressed the switch and watched my light dimly brighten up, which reminded me to buy better make of bulbs then the cheap £0.99 ones.

It wasn’t that luxurious, just enough for a twenty-one year old student to get by on. Thankfully the landlord wasn’t much of a dick, he did let me get away with paying rent late if my job decided to be late on payment (like it usually did).

 

_I’m so tired…_

I lay down on my bed; covered my eyes with my arm and let out a deep sigh. The day dragged on longer than I thought it would and I had to get up in 5 hours. I sighed again in defeat and I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone; noticing I had a few texts.

_From: Niall Twathead (10:26pm)_

_“Yo man! We’re having a party tomorrow night, wondered if you wanted to go? Hannah’s gone up to see her relatives for the weekend, so free house! ;) Liam is popping up as well! Bring Zayn if you want? What do you say? Lemme know!”_

 

 _From: Taylor: (11:43pm)_

_“Hey Harry, was just wondering how work is going?_ _:) See you tomorrow xxx”_

_From Mum: (11:48pm)_

_“I wish you were here Haz. I hope you are coping with today okay. I love you Hazx.”_

I didn’t understand why mum was letting it get to her. That twat walked out on her and me all those years ago. I couldn’t give a flying toss about that man. But throughout the years since he disappeared, my mum never failed to make comments on how much I resemble…that twat.

**_“Oh Haz, you’re just as tall as your father now…my how you’ve grown…and your hair…it’s just as curly as his was…”_ **

****

She…could never let him go… which made my blood boil even more.

 

I decided not to reply to any of them and just dropped my mobile to the floor.

“I haven’t had any dinner…” I muttered to myself, whilst gliding my hands through my hair.

Closing my eyes, the image of that guy appeared in my mind again. His eyes were so piercingly blue it, not meaning to sound cheesy, took my breath away. And his skin…it was so tanned…I always wondered about that, mainly because of the fact that we were in England…and the sun doesn’t like to make an appearance as much as the rain does. But, all in all, he was still in a weird way…

“Beautiful…” escaped my mouth. Realising what I just said, I felt myself break into a sweat and I smacked myself on the head.

 

“I hope I’m not turning Gay or something.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Is it possible to fall in love with someone you do not know?_   
> _Is it possible we’re following the same train track without us realising?_   
> _Is it possible we are connected because without realising our hands are intertwined-together?_   
> _We follow these train tracks hoping it will lead us somewhere._   
> _We follow these train tracks hoping it will lead us home._   
> _I follow these train tracks hoping it will lead me to you._
> 
>  
> 
> And... He learns his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 WOOP!
> 
> I'm sorry if it's shit.  
> I keep forgetting to mention,  
> I reccommend listening to Sigur Ros- Andvari, when reading this.  
> This song inspired my story.
> 
> KUDOS and leave a comment on your thoughts :D <3

Chapter 2

 

 

The tube was more crowded than usual that day. The body heat radiating from everyone was making the tube unbearable to breathe in and I felt nauseous and drained. It didn’t really help that I ended up getting around 4 hours sleep. University mixed with my job was draining me to my last drop. I didn’t know how much more I could take.

 

_I’m so tired…so tired…_

I rested my head on the back of the seat and closed my eyes. Allowing myself to be engulfed by the darkness and the sound of the tube and hushed conversations faded into silence.

 

_\----_

_‘Come back, come back!’_

_What?_

****

_‘Don’t leave me!’_

 

**_“Haz? Daddy’s going away for a while…”_ **

****

_‘Why?’_

**_“It’s going to be okay...as long as we have each other.”_ **

****

_‘Why won’t you answer me?’_

_The sound of trains flew past my ears, into the distance._

**_“He’s gone Haz...He’s not coming back.”_ **

****

_‘I don’t understand.’_

****

**_“We’ll be okay...I love you Haz.”_ **

****

_‘Stop it...”_

 

**“Erm excuse me?”**

 

_What?_

**“Ermm, excuse me?”**

 

_Who’s talking to me?_

**“WAKE UP!”**

 

_\----_

 

I jumped from my seat and my head darted in all directions in shock at the sudden loud noise.  A soft laugh snaked its way into my ears, and I faced the direction in which the noise came from. I froze, as a tanned man, with piercing blue eyes, was about an inch or so away from me looking puzzled.

It was **him.**

My mind went blank; I hadn’t a clue what to say or how to respond. He carried on observing me, puzzled and then stood back up with his arms crossed. His head tilted to one side, his caramel fringe dusting his eyelashes and he just…kept staring. To be honest, I remember starting to feel irritated and uncomfortable about the intrusive stare he was giving me.

“What?” I managed to let out.

His eyes widened at the tone of my voice and he let out a panicky,

“Erm…Sorry…”

_Why is he apologising?_

I didn’t respond and I slumped back into my seat; rubbing my forehead. My head was pounding. I heard an awkward cough come from the boy and I strained to open one of my eyes to look at him. From the look on his face, I think he knew I was signalling him to talk.

“Erm…well you see…A-Apparently, from what I gathered from the gossiping passengers on the tube, you’ve been asleep throughout the whole train journey… but no one was willing to man up and wake you up, so…I did.”

My heart dropped and my stomach felt sick. How long did I doze off for?

“W-Where am I?”

“South Wimbledon…”

All hell broke loose for me there and then. I remember that day was an important day for me. I had an exam; it was worth 50% of my overall mark. I felt his sharp blue eyes on me, drilling into the top of my head.

“Shit…SHIT I’m going to be late for Uni!” I buried my face in my hands.

“Look Mate, it’ll be fine the tube goes reverse as well! And it don’t matter if you’re a lil bit late!”

“No, No, No, No, NO! You don’t understand I have an important exam today! I can’t be late or I’ll miss it and fail the year.” I wept, head still in my hands.

An awkward silence hung in the air, I remember being so stressed and worried about the possibility of failing my final year; I felt like I was going to vomit.

 

**_“South Wimbledon.”_ **

****

Suddenly, I felt something grab my arm and pull me out of my seat.

“Wha-“

“C’mon!”

“W-Wait I don’t even know you!?”

“Do you want to miss your exam?”

I paused and went silent.

“Then trust me.”

He held out his hand to me and gave me a reassuring smile. And to this day, I still don’t understand what made me take his hand and what compelled me to follow him. I was sceptical of people. I didn’t trust many, let alone strangers. But for some odd reason, I trusted him straight away, with just his words and eyes to go on.

“Oh fuck it.”

 

And then... we ran, and ran, and ran.

 

I remember his hand was a bit clammy, and warm. But it had a strong grip. I still remember the emotions shooting through me as we ran. I felt, free in an odd way. Something out of the ordinary was happening, I felt adventurous. And this guy leading the way through the crowd, he was something extraordinary. There was something glorious about him, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. It was like a dream, and the bustle and hustle of the crowds turned into nothing but a haze.

We didn’t stop, we just kept going, and I was surprised I hadn’t run out of energy at the pace we were going. He was wearing the same trench coat he wore the previous day. It swallowed his tiny frame and floated like a cape, as we ran.

Eventually, we ended up in front of a mini shed, outside a row of complexes. I raised my eyebrow and alarm bells started ringing. I remember thinking, _Shit...he’s gonna either rape me or skin me alive and sell my meat on the black market!_

He let go of my hand, reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. I gulped and began to sweat. I don’t understand why I panicked like that, it was a bit embarrassing and I do remember him eyeing me; noticing how nervous I was. He then placed the key in the lock, twisted it and opened the doors to reveal...

 

_SHIT IM GONNA DIE._

 

 ...a motorbike.

And yes, I did blush; a crimson red.

 “Is this yours?”

  “Yup.”

“Then why take the tube?”

“Because it is more convenient and don’t have taxi’s trying to bash into me.”

I didn’t answer back and just stared at the motorcycle.

“Here.” He handed me a helmet.

“D-Do you know where you’re going?”

“Nope. Where do you need to go?”

“Gower St is good enough...”

“Rightio, and how long do we have to get there?”

I looked at my watch, “20 minutes...”

“No problem!” He winked at me and gave me thumbs up.

As he got on the motorcycle, I felt a bit awkward. I didn’t know whether I should have followed him or not. And I had a bad feeling in my stomach...it was mainly because I hated motorcycles with a passion. I found them very unstable and scary.

 

-Cough-

 

I looked up and noticed he was staring at me; waiting for me to get on.

“Do you want to get to your exam or not?”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Not real- Well yeah but that can wait.”

“Why are you helping me?”

“Why not?”

“Well...you don’t even know me?”

“And? Why is that a problem?”

I was going to carry on arguing but I glanced at my watch again and began to feel sick. I was wasting time and becoming desperate. So I just hopped onto the bike; wrapping my arms around the slim waist of the guy that was helping me out.

 

And with that we were on our way.

 

There wasn’t much conversation during the journey. Mainly because I felt my heart leap into my throat from all the twist and turns this boy was pulling off. I had my eyes clenched shut and I think I may have squeezed him a bit too hard as well. When I look back, I find myself laughing about that time. I still talk about it now. I was such a mess and a baby. I don’t think I made a good impression when we first met. ‘The 21 year old university student shitting himself on a motorcycle, silently screaming into the drivers back.’ Yeah, smooth.

 

“We’re here.”

I jerked my head up to see a familiar building coming into view. I felt relieve pour over my head as we came to a stop. Sighing, as I was about to climb off the motorbike, I realised I was squeezing the living daylight out of the man. I remember how embarrassed I was. “S-Sorry mate…didn’t realise how tight I was holding on…”

Climbing off the motorcycle, I heard him laugh properly for the first time. His laugh danced around me, and that’s when I felt that _ping_ for the first time. “It’s fine mate, can’t help if you’re scared.”

I scratched my head, trying to avoid eye contact with him. I didn’t understand why I was becoming so flustered. It was just some random guy, who was nice enough to give me a lift.

“Shit 3 minutes...” I whispered glancing at my watch. I looked up at the guy on the motorcycle, “Thank you so much! I dunno how to repay you...”

He waved it off and just nodded his head. And with that he revved his engine and rode off into the distance. To be honest, I never properly asked him why he decided to help me out. Maybe I should have. But whatever the reason, I was truly grateful to him.

Without a second thought I rushed through the entrance and into my exam. Luckily, my lecturers were understanding and let me start the paper. And with that, thoughts of earlier soon left my mind and I buried my head into my paper.

 

\----

 

“THANK GOD THAT’S OVER” Niall sighed; stretching as we both walked out the building together. I just smiled and carried on walking.

“Oh yeah Harry, how come you were so late?”

I froze remembering this morning,

 

**_“Trust me.”_ **

****

“I-I fell asleep on the tube.”

“Twat.” He wacked me on the head with his text book and smirked.

“Yeah, Yeah I know.”

“So...how did you get here?”

 

**_‘Do you want to get to your exam or not?’_ **

 

“Got a lift.”

“Got a lift?”

“Yeah...”

“From who?”

“Some guy on the tube?”

“SOME guy on the tube? YOU got a lift WITH some guy on the tube? That’s normal.”

“Hm?”

“Harry Styles, the man who likes to avoid people at all costs, let alone strangers.”

“I was desperate.”

“Hmm...You didn’t get raped did ya?”

I shot a glare at him, and he responded with a shrug and a smug face, “Just asking.”

“Nobhead.”

“Why thank you Styles.”

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur, me and Niall ended up at the pub for a pint and for him to go on about Hannah and Taylor. It consisted of;

_“Have you texted Taylor?”_

_“Me and Hannah don’t have sex anymore, no matter how hard I try she ain’t having it. IT’S NOT LIKE I’M GONNA POKE CLOUD’S HEAD!!!”_

_“You NEED to text Taylor, before someone snatches her!”_

_“I wonder if I compared Hannah’s and Taylor’s tits would I see a difference?”_

_“COME TO MY PARTY TONIGHT!!”_

No, I didn’t even respond ONCE to his comments about Taylor and Hannah. I felt awkward and embarrassed more than anything. Especially, since he was wailing about it so loud in the middle of a pub in London. Everyone was glancing at us, like we were…twats. And, I didn’t really want to go to his party I was knackered and just wanted to get home to bed.

First things first, I was going to try and get out of attending Niall’s party, before anything else.

“About tonight...”

The Irish man’s head slowly lifted from the surface of the table, to face me. He had a red mark on his forehead from where he had been banging his head, over dramatically.

I raised my eyebrow.

“I’d love to go but...”

“Hey guys.”

I looked up and saw a familiar, warm face.

“Liam?”

“Harry mate, it’s been a while!”

I had known Liam, since I was maybe around ten? That long ago, it’s hard to remember but he was always that constant face in my life. Liam had deep brown eyes that screamed, _‘Come to me, I don’t bite’_ and was quite well built, due to his love of football. He moved to Paris, a few years back, when he was eighteen, to chase his dream to become an artist. From what I heard he was doing alright to be fair. He came back now and again, but because aspiring artists don’t really earn a lot of money, he wasn’t able to come back to England as often.

“How’s the French comin a long?”

_“_ _Très bien_ _!”_

I chuckled and pulled a seat over to him so he could sit.

“Liam…you’re late…” Niall grumbled to the table.

Liam looked over at me, as he sat himself down, with his eyebrow raised, asking me with his eyes, _‘What’s up with him?’_

I shook my head and shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m a lost as you are.”

Niall’s head shot up and he threw glares at both of us, “What you chatting!?”

We both lifted our hands up in defence and mumbled, “Nothing."

The mood suddenly lightened up, and it felt like it was old times again. There were hushed giggles, echoing out in the room and the reminder of past times danced around our hearts. I look back and I think to myself, what happened? Why did it have to stop? Why couldn’t we be sixteen again, the world at our feet, and still dream like we use to? We were all twenty one, living very different lives to the ones we planned out all those years ago, and would maybe soon begin to separate, which frightened me a bit. Liam was the first to start moving on with his life. At the beginning, he came home every few months or every year, but then we started seeing less and less of him. Niall was really the last constant face I had left. But eventually, Hannah would give birth and he too would be moving on with his life. The question was where would that leave me? I’m trying not to make myself sound selfish, because truly, I was happy for both of them. But, I just felt lonely without both of them. My best friends.

“So Harry… you comin to Niall’s party?” Liam asked, nibbling on the peanuts from the bowl in the middle of the table.

Niall perked up again, and stared at me with eager eyes.

“I’m not too sure…I have so much work to do…”

I heard a thud and saw that Niall dropped his head to the table again. _He’s obviously drunk._

“C’mon Curly! When was the last time the three musketeers got together and had a good time? I’m back from Paris now and I dunno when I’ll be back in England after this time.” Liam carried on, whilst rubbing Niall’s back soothingly.

Oh yeah, Curly is my other nickname that was planted upon me. I had very curly brown hair when I was younger. And as I grew older it became thicker and curlier and thicker and curlier. It couldn’t be tamed. I can’t remember who started it, nonetheless it just...stuck.

“…A while?”

“There we go, so c’mon it’ll be a laugh!”

I looked at both of them, Niall still had his head latched on to the table and Liam was staring at me with those deep brown eager eyes; rubbing Niall’s back. I could tell they really wanted me to go.

“…Fine…”

Niall’s head shot up, with a massive grin and Liam patted me on the back, “Good Lad! Trust me, it’ll be a laugh.”

I just smiled and finished the last bit of my pint.

 

**_Trust me…_ **

****

_I didn’t even ask his name…_

 

\----

 

Niall lived about a 20 minute walk away from my flat, so I decided to go home first and freshen myself up. 

I opened the doors to my wardrobe and stared blankly at the lack of variation in my clothes. I had about four pairs of black skinnies, two jumpers, two white T shirts, an old battered up black blazer and a jacket. I wasn’t a big fan of clothes shopping, but when I finally took notice of what I actually had, it made me think to myself, _‘I should go shopping…I meant to be taking Taylor out…so I could take her shopping?'_  

In the end I just picked a white baggy t-shirt, my usual skin tight black skinnies and my beloved battered blazer. I rolled the end of my sleeves and just slipped on my dark brown leather pointed toe boots.

I tried to tame my curls by slicking my hair back. It kind of worked. My hair was out of my face, but the curls were still…curls.

Giving up, I grabbed my wallet, keys, phone and packet of cigarettes and walked out of the door. I forgot to mention I used to smoke. I never smoked during university, because I was quite conscious of the smell lingering around the classroom, and also to me it was more of an afternoon treat. I don’t smoke anymore; I packed it up after finishing university. It was a bad habit anyway.

The elevator in my building had been out of order since I moved there about two years before, so I ended up having to take the stairs. My flat was located on the fifth of the twelve story building, so it wasn’t too bad. It kept me fit I guess. I jogged down the stairs, the clicking of my heels echoing out the spacious hall and felt nervous. I’d use to try to get out as quickly as I could, because even though it kept me fit, it was an eerie place and made me feel uncomfortable. The lights weren’t all that bright, some didn’t even work, and the ceiling was stained with water patches and cobwebs. That’s another thing, the stairs leaked a lot causing floods and sometimes I would end up being stranded in my flat, unable to attend university. It was a pain at the time, but as I look back, as weird as it sounds, I kind of miss them times and problems.

Moving on, luckily the stairs weren’t leaking or flooded, so I was able to reach the bottom floor with ease, and looking out the glass doors I noticed a familiar figure waiting in the distance. It was Liam.  

I walked through the door and gave him a wave, “Liam!”

He perked his head up amusingly like a Meerkat, gave me a thumbs up and jogged over to me.

“Hey Harry, thought I’d go with you if that’s alreet mate?”

I nodded, “Sure, more the merrier.”

As we began to make our way, he started to update me on what’s been going on in Paris. His art work, he use to sell them on the streets for around €20 apiece, and eventually it started to go like wildfire. Liam was always the lucky one out of the three of us, everything seem to just come to him; opportunities, people, love…anything. So I wasn’t surprised at all, when a famous French band approached him as he was setting up his stall, to ask if he could design their upcoming albums cover.

“That’s great Liam!”

“I know…I couldn’t believe it at all…This might be my big break Harry…”

I smiled at him and patted him on the back, “You deserve it mate.”

Liam returned my smile, looking a bit bashful with rose tinted cheeks, “Thanks Harry…”

“What about you?”

I glanced at him, whilst lighting my cigarette.

“What’s been going on with you? Have ya sent anything to publishers?”

Inhaling the smoke, I shook my head, and slowly exhaled the smoke out, “Nah, they’re not good enough yet to even attempt to get published.”

“Don’t be silly Harry, I love your stories, and they’re uniquely written…if I make it big I’ll give ya a hand if you want?” He smirked at me. I laughed and shook my head.

“Nah…if I wanna get published I’ll do it on my own, with sweat, blood and tears.” I softly laughed, flicking the ash.

“Fair enough.”

The thing I loved most about Liam was, he was the kind of guy that you could have a serious, mellow conversation with. He wouldn’t respond with silly remarks, he’d listen, think carefully about what you’re saying and actually respond to the topic.

That was why; I hated it when he left. Because I didn’t have that anymore.  

The rest of the conversation is a bit hazy to me now but I remember after a while, the vibrations of bass slithered into my ears and I knew we were close. The music was that loud, you could hear Niall’s flat literally half a mile away. I started to feel sorry for the neighbours who had to put up with it.

“I take it we’re close by?”

I laughed, “I guess so…”

Niall lived in a three story complex; it was a really nice area as well. Mainly the older generation lived round Niall’s area…and they had to put up with...that. I did feel really sorry for them.

We walked up the stone stairs leading to Niall’s door and before I even had the chance to knock, the door was swung open and I was greeted with a beetroot coloured Niall.

“HARRY! LIAM! YOU MADE IT!”

He then grabbed both of us pulling us inside. I stumbled a bit at the sudden force Niall used, and looked over to Liam who gave me the same look, _‘What have we got ourselves into?’_

I turned my gaze to the party and was welcomed by what I expected. People flailing about, screaming, being a bit too intimate and just causing havoc. I sighed, scratching my head awkwardly.

“Best go and mingle...” Liam smiled at me, and walked into the crowd. I just stayed put, contemplating whether it’s too late to walk out or not. Whilst I was still deciding I felt an arm slump on my shoulder, I looked and all I saw was blonde spikes, “Hey Harry, wanna try my new mixes?”

The thing about Niall’s concoctions were, it could literally take an elephant down they were that strong. I made so many mistakes in the past, trusting him and would end up poorly for the next few days...even a week.

“Nah mate, I’m just gonna get a beer.”

“Pussy, they’re in the fridge!”

 I laughed and waved him off, and began to walk to the kitchen. 

I watched from the kitchen as everyone began to squeeze into Niall’s small living room. It looked too much of a pain to even attempt to fit into it, so I just stayed in his kitchen, leaning against the side and drank my beer.

“Harry?”

 I turned around and saw Taylor; all wobbly and giving me a crooked grin. She looked different, not in a nice way at all. She had a lovely figure, but I felt like she was showing too much off. Her black, skin-tight dress barely covered her underwear and it pushed her cleavage up to a ridiculous level.

“Hey Tay…are you okay?” I asked, shuffling my feet.

“I’ve been waiting for you Harry! Let’s go upstairs, I wanna show you something.”

She fell on me and I grabbed her arms trying to keep her steady.

“Taylor…you’re drunk…”

She planted her finger on my lips and hushed me, “No. I. Am. Not! M’appy to see you gorgeous!”

For some reason or another she was beginning to grate on me. Her voice, her face, her actions…everything.

“Taylor…get off me.” I said softly lifting her hands away from my face.

She then pouted, “Whats wrooooooooong Harry? I thought you liked me?”

She shoved her head onto my shoulder, in an attempt to whisper in my ear, “Don’t you wanna fuck me?” But she actually spat it in my ear and was louder then I could tolerate.

I pushed her gently off of me and didn’t respond.

She suddenly covered her mouth with her hands and went extremely pale, “I don’t feel too good…” She mumbled through her hands and ran out of the kitchen.

 

_For fuck sake…_

 

I ran after her, to see if she was okay and watched her run into the toilet; the door was still flung open and I followed her inside. I closed the door to give her privacy and she then proceeded to throw her head over the toilet and violently vomited. I rubbed my forehead, _just great…_ , and I walked up behind her to hold her long blonde hair up.

She was like that for about ten minutes, if I remember correctly, until she was able to mumble, “M…Sor…Har…” _I’m sorry Harry…_

_‘WOOOOO THEY’RE GETTING IT ON IN THERE!’_

_‘In the toilet? Ewwwwww, that’s minging…’_

 

I rolled my eyes at the voices bellowing outside and I just smiled down at Taylor, “It’s okay…Should I call you a taxi?”

Heaving, she nodded.

“Have you got a bobble on you?”

Swiftly she handed me a bobble before resuming her position over the toilet. I began to tie her hair up, to keep it out of her face as I rang the taxi. Back when I was a child, my older sister used to always get me to tie her hair up. Apparently, I did it the best. I still don’t understand why; there isn’t any technique to it at all…

After ringing the taxi, I shoved my phone into my pocket and began to help her up. I threw her arm around my shoulders to keep her stable, kept my arm around her waist and with my free hand unlocked the toilet door.  Not expecting anyone to be there, I kept my eye on Taylor, to make sure she wasn’t still heaving, when I bumped into someone.

  “Ah…Sorry mate…”

I looked up and Liam was stood there waiting for me, “Harry Mate, you aite? I heard someone chuckin…oh…is she okay?”

“I dunno…”I sighed.

Suddenly, Liam went round the other side and threw her other arm around his shoulder.

“W-Wha-“

“Harry, you’re a stick, ya gonna need some actual muscle strength in this situation.” He smirked; I looked over to him and just smiled, “Thanks Liam.”

 And then we began to make out way through the drunken crowds to the door until...

“HARRY MAAAAAAATE! YOU LAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! Did you do her in the toilet!?”

I turned my glare to a, typical, beyond wasted Niall, bellowing down my ear. My ear on the night was beginning to rupture; it had been screamed down too many times to count. He threw his arm around my shoulder causing me to hunch over uncomfortably, and he rested his hand on top of Taylor’s head.

“Oh Hi Liam!”

Liam just nodded, and glanced over at me. I think he could tell I was becoming agitated.

“No Niall…” I grumbled, shuffling his arm off of me, and proceeded to try again, to get to the door. He again stopped me, “C’mon! Don’t be shy Harry! Wait…Why are you going so soon? And with Liam?”

I looked at Taylor, then at Liam who returned my look, with my eyebrow raised and back at him, _isn’t it obvious?_ But then after thinking about it…Niall was the definition of slow. I rolled my eyes and regretted even turning up to the party. I never wanted to go in the first place because I knew, something would always go wrong, and I ended up having to sort it out. Drunken people irritated me, they overreacted to anything, acted out of character and decide to embarrass themselves to look back and think, _‘Why the fuck did I do that?’_

“Taylor’s drank too much, so Liam and I are taking her to her taxi.” I replied, trying to keep calm and not punch the Irish man in the face.

He giggled, “You mean, take her to your flat? Wait…is it a three way?” Another attempt to whisper in my ear.

“No.” I growled between grit teeth.

“Niall, Lad, c’mon Tay is about to pass out, we just want to get her home.”

The Irish man just rolled his eyes and shrugged, before moving away and making his way back into the party.

“Whatever mate, you two coming back!?” He called, whilst jogging to the crowd.

I didn’t bother responding, because he was already lost in the crowd of beer and vomit.

I sighed and looked back at the half conscious Taylor, “C’mon Tay…Let’s get you home…”

And with that we hobbled through the door towards the parked up Taxi. After giving the taxi some money and her address, I walked back to the back where Taylor was half consciously bopping her head like she kept drifting in and out of sleep, and saw Liam fastening her seat belt.

“Right, I’m gonna make sure she gets home okay.”

“Are you sure you’re okay doing this Liam? I don’t mind taking her…”

“It’s aite, the party was getting too outta hand, and I love Niall and all, but he was beginning to grate on me…had to get out before shit went down, also it’ll be a bother for you ending up all the way out of ya way when you actually only live a walking distance from Niall’s. It’s fine.”

I laughed and nodded. “Cheers Mate.”

I poked my head in to make sure she had everything, when I heard a quiet mumble,

“Thanks…Harry…”

I just smiled and closed the door.

“See ya mate.” Liam just gave me a thumbs up and I patted the top of the car, and within seconds it began to drive off into the distance, down the wet murky roads, dimly lit by the orange street lights. I watched until the taxi disappeared at the turning before I decided to make my way home.

I reached into my pocket to get my headphones out and plugged them into my phone. I began scrolling through the playlists before deciding on Sigur Ros. I loved listening to the Icelandic band. Especially, when I was working on a story or doing my essays. They just knew how to keep pushing me for new ideas when I was writing. I recommend Andvari if you’re interested. Andvari, reminded me of… ** _him_**.

The streets smelt of recent rain; that damp smell and puddles littered the pavements and roads which glowed gold from the street lights. I kept my head down, with my hands tucked away in my blazer pockets, as I felt the breeze of people running/stumbling past me; crawling through my skin. I just wanted to get back as soon as possible. The night was a disaster, I had enough. I wanted to crawl into my bed and just hide away from everyone for a while.

 

_Nothings ever gonna change, I’m just gonna be stuck in the same pattern for the rest of my life...what’s the point?_

 

“MATE!”

_That voice…_

 

I turned around and in the distance was a short, caramel haired man waving in front of a pub.

“It’s you…”

I just stood there and stared as he began walking my way. He wore a navy blue and white striped t-shirt, with grey chinos and a red cardigan. I still look back and think to myself how funny he looked. But…it just suited him.

“Yo!” He smiled, as he reached three yards or so away from me.

I smiled awkwardly and waved back.

“Did you get to your exam okay?”

I nodded, “Yeah..Th-Thanks to you.” I sounded like a star struck fan, with the way I was stuttering. I really wasn’t smooth back in the day.

He smiled and shook his head, waving it off, “It’s no problem at all! Glad I could hel…Wait…What’s your name?”

I hesitated, and felt my eyes locked into his blue sapphires.

“Err…H-Harry…Harry Styles.” I managed to say. He laughed, patted my back and rested his arms over my shoulders. It made me hunch over, because he was a bit smaller then me, but it didn’t bother me like it did when Niall did it. Even though it was still uncomfortable on my back.

“Why sound so nervous? I’m not gonna force you on my motorbike!”

I blushed and laughed, nervously running my hand through my mop of hair. My heart was racing as he rested his arms on my shoulders, and I desperately hoped he didn’t notice. But I think he did to be fair, he was very quick, compared to Niall, even though he never mentioned about it again. But he was so close to me, I could faintly feel the rhythms of his heart against my crushed arm, I could smell his cologne as well…I think it was Giorgio Armani, and even though his breath reeked of alcohol, again it didn’t irritate me like it would have if it was Niall or someone else.

“C’mon Harry, I’m with my mates inside. Join us!” He didn’t even let me respond and began dragging me inside; his arm firmly around my shoulders.

I looked at him, still blushing, “Erm…W-What’s…”

He returned my look, a bit confused until a few seconds later the look of realisation spread across his face. His blue eyes glistened as he spoke,

 

“Where are my manners? I’m Louis…”

 

_The wheels began to turn, and my train started heading forwards..._

 

“...Louis Tomlinson.”

 

_...Into a totally new direction..._

 

And…I learnt his name.


End file.
